1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buckle folding machine having two side walls arranged at a distance from each other, between which at least one lower folding pocket is arranged.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 32 17 711 C1 discloses a buckle folding machine whose folding pockets can be displaced, together or individually, in their longitudinal direction in order to permit adjustment of the folding pockets, the removal of blade shafts, or the insertion of sheet deflectors. The displacement is carried out via a shaft running at right angles to the long sides of the folding pockets, on which gears are arranged which can be engaged in a tooth profile on the long side of the folding pockets.
Even though the folding pockets can be displaced in their longitudinal direction, the access to the region of the folding rolls is restricted, so that an operator has to go under the buckle folding machine in order to carry out the adjustment work. The adjustment work is therefore awkward and time-consuming.